


A special Christmas Gift BAF (Movie and TV)

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV), The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Busy muse wanted more. She loves to write movie BA/Face but she never wrote TV!BA/Face because its so hard to see, but this time she wanted to give it a try. Not sure if this works at all, posting it anyway.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
</p><p>A/N: The other drabble didn't work to just flip around. For these men I had to start from scratch.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A special Christmas Gift BAF (Movie and TV)

**Author's Note:**

> Busy muse wanted more. She loves to write movie BA/Face but she never wrote TV!BA/Face because its so hard to see, but this time she wanted to give it a try. Not sure if this works at all, posting it anyway.
> 
> A/N: The other drabble didn't work to just flip around. For these men I had to start from scratch.

„There’s something I need to tell you Bosco,“ Face leaned against the van door, rubbing his greasy hands against his jeans in a nervous gesture.

“What’s that?” BA’s voice was muffled from being under the car, “Merry Christmas, ain’t do it right now.”

“I know.”

Face joined his team mate beneath the vehicle.

BA stopped with what he was doing, seeing the wild blue eyes staring at him.

Face swallowed, “Since we might not come back…”

“Shut the fuck up, pretty boy.” BA mumbled, turning awkward in the cramped space, capturing Face’s mouth with his, kissing him long and hard.

++++

And TV...odddd but when I look hard, especially since I found some nice BA/Face caps, I CAN see it...

„There’s something I need to tell you,“ Face leaned against the van door, rubbing his greasy hands against his jeans in a nervous gesture.

“What’s that?” BA’s voice was muffled from being under the car, “Merry Christmas, ain’t do it right now.”

“I know.”

Face joined his team mate beneath the vehicle.

BA stopped with what he was doing, seeing the wild blue eyes staring at him.

Face swallowed, “Since we might not come back…” He tangled his fingers uncertainly in BA’s gold.

BA didn’t say anything, turned awkward in the cramped space and captured Face’s mouth gently with his. 


End file.
